This invention relates to olefin polymerization processes and the resultant polymer products.
Ultra-high molecular weight olefin polymers, such as polyethylene, are useful in many demanding and extremely critical applications, such as human joint replacements, gears, bullet proof vests, skis, and other applications. Since ultra-high molecular weight polymers cannot be pelletized after leaving the reactor, the polymer must be sold as a fluff or a powder. Therefore, particle size and toughness of the resultant polymer is critical.
Many commercial methods are available to produce olefin polymers, such as polyethylene. One of the most economical routes to most commercial grades of olefin polymers is a continuous loop/slurry process with a paraffin diluent wherein the polymerization process carried out at a temperature low enough that the resulting polymer is largely insoluble in the diluent. Unfortunately, most commercially acceptable ultra-high molecular weight polyethylenes traditionally are made using a stirred tank, i.e., batch process, in a heavy hydrocarbon diluent.